


On Hair Buns

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Bodhi is adorable and it makes Cassian angry, Hair buns, M/M, Mention of Leia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: They say that if you get frustrated when faced with something cute, it's because you want to protect it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pure self-indulgent fluff based on a tumblr post

Cassian wanted to punch someone in the face. He wanted to smash a window, destroy a droid, strangle someone. He wanted to crush the life out of Bodhi Rook so he would stop ruining Cassian's life.

"How does it look?" Bodhi asked, fiddling with his gloves while he waited for Cassian's response. Cassian didn't answer right away, he couldn't. He was trying to reconcile the sight in front of him with the sheer frustration coursing through his veins.

Bodhi's dark hair was twisted into twin buns almost exactly like Princess Leia's. They were smaller than hers and thinner but they complimented his face wonderfully, making his eyes pop and his cheeks more sculpted. To Cassian, he almost looked like he could be Alderaanian royalty.

He was absolutely adorable and it made Cassian frustrated beyond belief. He could feel his face going red and he didn't know of it was from outrage (because honestly, _how dare he_ ), attraction, or a bizarre mix of the two.

"Cassian?" Bodhi questioned, the buns emphasizing his eyes and the depth and beauty they held, "You're staring."

 _You are literally the cutest thing in the entire galaxy and I would die for you_ , is what he wanted to say.

 _The Empire will have to fight me to the death to get to you_ , would have also been a good thing to say.

 _You are the only thing is this galaxy worth protecting_ , would also have been acceptable.

"I-I hate you, get out of my life." is what came out instead. Cassian cursed himself, feeling the heat of his surely crimson face. Luckily Bodhi knew him and his quirks, and took the compliment with grace.

"I'm glad you like them. The princess told me you would." he smiled, leaning in to give Cassian a quick peck. Cassian's hands came up instinctively to frame Bodhi's face, but his hands met soft hair instead of a scratchy beard.

"You make me so angry." Cassian complained, returning the favor with a kiss to Bodhi's forehead, "You can't be real." Bodhi smiled, showing off teeth and dimples and the crinkling around his soulful brown eyes and a single lock of hair hanging loose from those blasted buns.

Cassian wanted to smash something, but his hands were ever gentle as they settled around Bodhi's waist.


End file.
